


the most brilliant mind (healing hands)

by lesblep



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Character Study, Crossover Pairings, F/F, First Kiss, I wrote this while on a five hour energy high is that a thing, Mutual Pining, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adhd author, adhd pov character, alternate universe- everyone is happy bc if they werent that would be transphobia, graphic depictions of milkshakes, i love women and also my qpp and also projecting so i hammered this out very fast, im a huge lesbian that means i can do whatever i want, im writing from experience so you have been warned, post squipcedent, title from send them off! by bastille
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesblep/pseuds/lesblep
Summary: To be Christine Canigula, artist extraordinaire, is to be Fast with a capital F.***Or, two girls, sitting in a mall strip, sharing a milkshake because they ARE gay.





	the most brilliant mind (healing hands)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whimsicalMedley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalMedley/gifts).



To be Christine Canigula, artist extraordinaire and also the coolest person in the world title bestowed by Michael and Jake, is to be Fast with a capital F. 

 

This is a combination of the ADD and the constant state of being surrounded by people she loves but the point is Christine! Loves! Her! Friends! Specifically Zoe, but when it comes to flirting, Christine kinda sucks at it because I mean, come on, when’s the last time you saw two wlw in a room together thinking anything was other than platonic?

 

“My wife,” Zoe says, returning from a crusade of glory but mostly of fast food, “my precious, beloved, wife, who lights up my life and brings me golden flames of inspiration.”  _ Is this flirting or not? Are we on a date? _

 

(Chris takes it as a Thing they do now. As friends.)

 

“Hello, darling!” She flaps a little bit, because, okay, she took her meds a little bit late, and when she does that she flaps more often than not, and she flaps and her wrists start feeling a little bad and then when her pinkies smack against each other she frowns and starts doing something else. “What’s going on?”

 

“I got a strawberry milkshake,” Zoe offers the bright red straw to her friend, “I know it’s your favourite.”

 

“What did Connor do this time?”

 

If you could keysmash with an expression, that’s probably what she would be doing right now. “ _Nothing,_ babe _,_ ” says she, meaning Zoe, and the stage directions never really say what you should do if your longtime crush is maybe-flirting with you or maybe she’s just being nice. I mean, yeah, they say they love each other all the time and sometimes Zoe send her selfies in the morning where she blows a kiss eyes heavy with what’s left of her sleep but that’s platonic. “I just wanted to share. Smashburger banned you, after all.”

 

“Smashburger did  _ not  _ ban me,” Chris says mock-hotly, “they just asked me politely to leave because I sat in the corner booth, ordered six of the same milkshake and then listened to the same song over and over for an hour.”

 

A grin. Christine loves that grin.  _ Fuck, god- _ she takes the cup. Drinks. 

 

Strawberry is the best flavour, partially because sometimes there’s little chunks that haven’t been completely demolished by the blending process and it tastes super good when it finally makes it through the straw. Sometimes the seeds get stuck in her teeth and if that were any other fruit it would be a Bad Sensory Experience, not one that would cause a meltdown or anything but maybe lay down on the floor for a little bit? It’s objectively the best type of milkshake, is what she’s trying to prove.

 

“There’s whip cream on your face,” Zoe says. Christine smacks her lips a bit, but her friend shakes her head. “Hold still.” She leans in, cups her jaw with one hand, and Christine, like a complete and utter  _ dingus,  _ stands up.

 

“I’ll go fix it in the bathroom,” she says, “bee are bee.” Nobody says BRB anymore. What is she doing. And then she runs, or does her best to walk like a normal person while also thinking at like a zillion miles an hour.

 

**Michael,** she types with all the frantic fingertapping of a teenage lesbian who is really bad at this stuff,  **how do you tell if somebody is trying to kiss you?**

 

**Oh god,** he replies,  **what did you do.**

 

**Nothing!!! Well I mean maybe I did something but the point is how do you tell and I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something with Jeremy because the last time I texted you you said it was funkytime and you couldn’t talk.**

 

**I love you so much, you disaster, I will never be mad even when it’s funkytime,** Michael says, and then,  **they try to touch your face. They lean in, shit like that.**

 

**ZOE WAS GOING TO KISS ME, GOTTA GO.**

 

Christine almost gets hit with a wave of Bad Feel because she missed another fucking social cue, but instead she stand up very calmly from the floor of the public bathroom and almost drops her phone twice on the way back to the food court.

 

“Chris!” Zoe looks upset, and even she can tell that. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable, I just thought-” she starts to flap around, she must’ve learned that from Evan or something, but it doesn’t matter because Christine kisses her very nicely shaped lips.

 

She tastes like strawberries. And cold. Cold isn’t exactly a flavour but this time it is, and Christine puts Zoe’s face in her hands and just holds her there from her standing position because she’s too short to kneel down dramatically. Zoe squeaks, holy shit, that’s so cute, and her mouth goes a little bit numb from hard she smacked their faces into each other. They break apart.

 

“You kissed me!” Zoe says. She looks thrilled. She also has whipped cream on her cheek.

 

“I totally did,” Christine agrees, “and now I’m gonna do it again.” She sits in Zoe’s lap, starts with the cream on her cheek and moves back to her mouth which doesn’t taste like milkshake anymore but that's okay because it tastes like the inside of someone’s mouth and that’s familiar and normal which is a fun way to offset the Not Normal taste of someone else’s mouth.

 

Somebody clears their throat.

 

“Hi,” Zoe says in her Jazz Band Voice. “What’s up, guys?” Chris turns around but doesn't get off of Zoe’s lap because she earned this, goddammit, and oh hey it’s her best friend and his boyfriend.

 

Michael waves. Chris waves back. Jeremy gives her a thumbs up. She gives him a thumbs up back.

 

“You forgot we were coming, didn’t you?” Jeremy says, and Zoe just smiles.

 

“Hell yeah,” she says, and Christine can’t wait to see that smile again and again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> i am Fast and full of love


End file.
